


Pokemon Hybrid Tales: Ash and Misty

by Silent_Soul_Ken



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Experimentation, F/M, Huge Breasts, Huge Butt, Huge balls, Human Experimentation, giant, huge cock, human to hybrid, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken
Summary: Ash and Misty are captured by Team Rocket and forced to be experimented on… an experiment that’ll change their body and lives forever.Co-Written and Assisted by Etherious https://www.furaffinity.net/user/etherious01/This story was a long time coming but it's finally done enjoy!Warning this story has very, VERY, large sizes if you're not a fan of extremely large sizes this is not the story for you.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Pokemon Hybrid Tales: Ash and Misty

Ash groaned as he woke up. His body felt… strange, weak... but also coursing with power deep inside. “Subject 0 has awakened.” He heard a voice that didn’t sound human. He opened his eyes and saw he was lying on a glowing white floor, something was wrong. His body felt… bigger, especially… down there. He sat up and he raised a hand to his head, but he noticed something wrong. He paused and looked at his hand.It… looked bigger and as he leaned in, he thought his fingernails were more narrowed like claws. He looked down, seeing he was still wearing his clothes, but they felt tighter. And he saw the rather sizable bulge in his pants, much larger than it used to be, and he knew he wasn’t aroused, meaning that somehow his ‘mini-me’ had gotten bigger. He was about to reach down to adjust it, but he then felt a strange sensation near his butt. He turned to look, and his eyes went wide, his pupils shrinking as his face paled. 

Sticking out from his behind was a Pikachu tail! Unconsciously he moved it, the appendage twitching back and forth, and he screamed, standing up and grabbing his butt, which felt firmer to him as well. “AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?” He shouted.

Light then filled his vision and he held up his hand. Through the light he could see people standing over him, their faces shrouded in darkness… then saw he was in a tube from which they were looking down at him . “Subject has shown successful control of the new tail.” A voice said. Ash’s ears somehow twitching a bit. Again it didn’t sound human.

Ash was confused. “What happened to me an-?” he stopped as memories began to flash into his mind. He had been visiting Brock and Misty after his journey in the Kalos region, and they had gone out to the woods to camp out like old times when they were attacked by Team Rocket. But it wasn’t just Jesse and James, there had been at least 30 of the grunts and they rushed the three at the same time. Their Pokemon couldn’t keep up with the onslaught of over 60 pokemon. They had lost, and Ash and Misty were hit with something while Brock used his Steelix to go underground and escape. That was the last thing he remembered. “Where’s Misty!? What do you want, Team Rocket!?” He demanded, anger boiling inside… and then he felt it... a surge of power, and something sparked out of him making him jump. Did he just… spark?

He heard a whirring and he looked around to see a camera zooming in from above. “Subject has exhibited some electricity… anger might be a catalyst. Hybrid Experiment XY… progressing smoothly.” The word ‘hybrid’ hit his brain.

He had a faint idea of what it meant,  _ ‘A hybrid is two things that don’t fit together… I think...’ _ then a horrible thought occurred. “Where’s Pikachu!?” He demanded as he ran to the glass wall, and pounded it with his fist. With each pound, electricity surged from his hands and into the ground where it vanished. But he didn’t care, his trusted companion was all that was in his mind. “Where is my friend!!” He shouted, slamming his fist harder into the wall, small cracks starting to appear on the thick material.

It was then he heard a low chuckle. “That one has… submitted its DNA for you before it was sent to Lord Giovanni.” A cool voice said, this one definitely human. The lights dimmed and he spun around to see men and women staring down at him, wearing lab coats, some with glasses but all of them with the same smile of sickening satisfaction. One of the other voices whispered to his companion. “Did you see that? He’s starting to crack the glass... that stuff can hold a Machamp!” But his companion waved him off. “There’s no need to worry, we have the situation under control.”

Ash felt his anger rising even more and as it did he felt the power bursting out of him, his cheeks feeling slightly tingly. “Damn you! Let him go!” he shouted.

The voice from before spoke again. “Interesting.” Ash stopped and then realized that the entire tube was crackling with electricity… which came from his body! But as soon as he realized that, the electricity faded away.The voice seemed to pause for a bit. “Hmmm, let’s move on to the next phase.” It said. There was a loud whirring then a low droning as the floor began to spread out while from above a glass rectangle appeared, it came down and when it connected the floor, the bottom opened and Ash’s glass tube went down underneath. 

Ash paused briefly as his tube lowered down, noticing the sides were very reflective, and gasped. He caught sight of himself, and he definitely looked… off. His appearance was mostly the same, but he was bigger? His clothes were tighter, wrapping much more around his body, part because,  _ ‘I have muscles?’ _ He was fit from his journey, but now he was much more developed, new muscles flexing under them and straining the material. He’s gotten taller too, a bit of his stomach visible and abs visible. One other thing, _ ‘Yeah, it’s definitely gotten bigger…’ _ He saw how much his front bulged now. That was definitely notable.  _ ‘Just what did they do to me?’ _ He thought in confusion, his tail wagging behind him, the feeling so weird. He bit his lips in confusion and gasped, feeling something prick his lip. “Ouch, what the heck!” He said, tasting just a bit of blood. He held his gums up, looking at just how sharp his canines had gotten, but while he was at it, he stepped back a bit to take in his face, his eyes looking just a bit thinner, his ears seemed a bit pointier as well, not to mention his cheeks looked off. He had to stop though as his reflection vanished and his platform came to a stop. 

He looked around and saw that he was in a type of makeshift battle arena, “Let’s use...Jolteon.” the voice said. From the floor opposite Ash, a hole appeared and from it came a Jolteon that was tied up and had a black muzzle on its face while bands were wrapped around it’s legs and neck. Ash could feel his temper flare at how Team Rocket abused the poor thing. “Boy! Use Thunderbolt!” The voice ordered him. They were treating him like a pokemon! Ash was about to respond angrily when his mind suddenly went blank. _ ‘Fulfill the command!’ _ echoed in his mind. He felt the power building inside of him, electricity coming out from his skin as his tail stood erect.

His mouth moved against his will and a low growling came from his throat. “P-Piiiiaaaahhhh!” He cried out. Did he just…  _ ‘No! I will not obey! I am not a pokemon!’ _ He mentally grunted with steel. The power kept building but it didn’t go out.

“Use! THUNDERBOLT!” Came the voice again, louder and more commanding.

Ash tried, but this time he couldn’t resist. “PIKAAAAAAAHHHH!” He shouted as electricity burst from his body in a single giant bolt that hit the Jolteon. Its fur raised up while no damage was done due to its Volt Absorb ability… but the strange bands buzzed loudly.

Another voice spoke with strong nasal inflections, “10,000 volts.” It said. The main voice paused slightly. “Hm, a little bit weak.”

The electricity faded from Ash as he fell to his knees. He felt extremely tired all of a sudden, gasping as he gripped his throat. He just… pika’d? “Hmmmm, this one had to be ordered twice. We’ll have to work on that later. Now then, to test his defensive abilities. Jolteon! Thunder!” said the cool voice.

The Jolteon’s fur spiked even more and its own body began to crackle. As it did, the lights dimmed slightly from the sheer power. “Joooooolllt!” It cried out, almost sadly and a giant bolt of lightning shot out going up then arcing toward Ash. He tried to move but his legs were still weak he could only hold up his arms over his face. “I’m sorry!” His eyes widened at that voice. Who said that? Those thoughts vanished as the lightning bolt hit him! But… he felt no pain though? If anything the power inside of him only grew! The lightning was restoring his power, he felt more energetic! He then felt it, a strange sensation like his body was… becoming larger. He felt his legs lengthen, his muscles bulge, and his groin got even tighter than before.

A new voice spoke, this one calm and deep. “Curious. It seems the subject has Volt Absorb… this is not an ability normally known to the Pikachu line.” It said. “Then again, viewing past memories suggest this ability could have been gained due to being shocked often by his pokemon.” It said.

The nasally voice spoke, a bit hesitant. “Uh… did he get bigger?” It asked.

The cool voice spoke, “Hmmm possibly… no significant signs of growth…” There was a pause, “Prepare for Phase 3.” The Jolteon was pulled underground but the arena glass didn’t get removed.

“Hey, bring him back! Let him go!” Ash shouted, shooting up as he ran towards the poor pokemon, hand outstretched, only for a Vileplume to pop back up. “Oh sh-” He didn’t have time to react as it blasted him full force with a blast of sleep powder, and before he knew it, he was unconscious. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before he woke up, laying against a wall, legs spread slightly. “Ungh, what happened?” He muttered, rubbing his head for the headache that he always gets when sleep powder got to him. He was in another room just as white, but it seemed comfier at least. He couldn’t see them, but he knew his abductors were watching him. It was then another hole appeared, and from it came a Pikachu. Ash’s heart rose then fell when he saw it was a female Pikachu as noted by its heart-shaped tail, but… something was wrong. That Pikachu was acting off, not to mention… he could smell something from the female Pikachu. The smell made his heart thud in his chest while his dick started to bulge from his pants, already beginning to want to break free.

The Pikachu looked at him with a strange lust in its eyes then it ran up to him hungrily. “Pi-Pi!” It cried out when it got to him, and it quickly began to nuzzle its head against his leg, Ash moaning as its soft cheeks rubbed against his sensitive manhood, letting off just a few sparks. He grit his teeth, panting as he tried to control himself, his clawed fingers digging groves into the metal floor as the Pikachu turned and rubbed its bottom against his front, grinding against him.

It was then he realized with a start.  _ ‘She wants to mate with me!’ _ And his new pokemon instincts easily wanted the same as well. He tried to back away but his legs didn’t want to move, and the wall prevented him from moving further back as well.  _ ‘No, no! I can’t do this I can’t-’  _ He gritted his teeth, trying to use every last bit of his willpower to resist himself. _ Breed!’ _

A voice spoke.  _ ‘Breed! Breed!’ _ he gritted his teeth, his dick straining against his pants trying to get free.. Getting impatient, the Pikachu turned and jumped up at his crotch, its teeth grabbing at his zipper, trying to get at what it wanted before it got impatient, its cheeks sparking a little bit in annoyance. He felt a light shock and the smell of burnt clothes filled his nostrils. He looked down as the Pikachu fried the front of his pants,and as it did his pants finally gave way,his dick bursting forth. ‘ _ No way! _ ’ He thought as he stared at it, shocked at what he now had. His dick was massive, as thick as his arm and almost just as long. Beneath were a large set of testicles, each one bigger than a watmel berry; so large in fact his scrotum was stretched as his balls swelled with hot seed.

It was then he froze when he heard another voice, “Breed me!” He looked down and saw the Pikachu staring him with glittering eyes, “Breed me!” It said, although not with words. Somehow he was understanding her a bit! “Breed me! Pika-Pi!” It said, its words somewhat blending with regular Pikachu speech. “Breed!” It shouted, Ash went stiff as she suddenly jumped on top of his cock, the rod practically bigger than her, pulling its covering down as she lapped at his mushroom head, practically moaning at the delicious taste of his pre. It lifted its tail towards him, and he swallowed his will, his instincts finally driving him forward as he reached for her and grabbed her presented rear.. He saw it then,her fur moving from underneath, and he saw her wet pulsing labia that was leaking clear juices, the scent teasing his nose. The smell drove him wild and he pulled his cock closer, bringing the Pikachu up to his face as he smelled the juices then licked them. The taste was slightly salty and sweet, and the more he tasted, the less he resisted. Finally, he couldn’t hold back, he stuck his tongue in deep, making the Pikachu purr with delight, clenching his cock tighter. His dick throbbed with desire while his balls swelled even more, ready to unload into her. He lowered her down, his tongue moving to lick off the juices from his face while he moved to his knees, his tail twitching with excitement. He raised her up and she turned her head to him. “Do it.” she purred in the most seductive way a Pikachu could. He didn’t even care they were being watched anymore.

To the scientists all they heard were the typical Pikachu cries but they saw that Ash understood what she said, Ash responding with his own Pikachu cries. They muttered quietly among themselves as a few more blushing ones excused themselves, as the remaining ones watched the hybrid pull the tiny pokemon onto his length. He spread her hidden folds apart so much they thought he was going to impale her. Surprisingly, it sunk inside till her belly began to distort from the incredible length. 

When they had first turned him into a hybrid, several notable things happened. He had grown several inches from his previous height, his muscles had grown so that he resembled a toned athlete, and most surprisingly, finally his penis and testicles had enlarged to well beyond normal human limits. They had no explanation for that, and their scientist was so embarrassed when his front package exploded in size in front of his face. The tail was a sign of successful transformation… however, only 20% of his DNA included that of a Pikachu’s… it was stable for now, but the goal was for the DNA to be a perfect 50%. However, the 20% now yielded the following results: enhanced strength, the ability to be commanded, to use a Pokemon attack technique and finally, hopefully, the ability to breed with both humans and Pokemon to create hybrid offspring. That was the final test… the test that was now being conducted now.

Ash was raising and lowering the Pikachu on his cock, his mind in a state of animal lust. Sex… he had heard about it a few times growing up. It was what adults did when they loved someone and did it when they married them… then they had children. The human part of Ash thought of his journeys. He had many female companions… he called them friends, but two of them he would’ve probably called more… Misty and Serena... there had been something more with those two; a deeper connection. Could he call it love? Maybe, maybe not. He wouldn’t know till he was in front of them to look at them, to see their face, touch their body, and inhale their scent.

He looked down at Pikachu, and she rubbed her head against his chin as he leaned in to smell her, his partner giving a squeal of joy. He began to raise and lower her faster, the pleasurable sensations of his mind telling him he was close to release. The female Pokemon felt his length bulging and the abruptness of his thrusts and knew he was going to release. He quickly bent down, letting her back rest on the cold floor as he placed his hands on either side of her, fucking her with his thick rod.“Breed meeeeee!” She cried out as he did, and he thrust it in as his balls began to unload their heavy load. The scientists watched with amazement as he pumped into her and within several spurts, her belly began to bulge with the overflowing deluge, Ash thrusting deeper and deeper inside her as her stomach bulged. With one final thrust, he buried himself completely inside her. “PIKA! YES!” She gasped, letting off an enormous thunderbolt down on them as Ash sheathed himself balls deep in her, completely frying his clothes to a crisp and leaving him completely nude, grunting as he grew even more, Pikachu moaning as he stretched her even more. 

Eventually though, he pulled her off even as he kept shooting, having poured more than enough in her, soaking both her and the floor in his pokeseed.. He shuddered as his cock spurted 4 more times before finally stopping, a bit of softness finally returning. He sighed as he sat there, collapsing finally while the Pikachu cooed as it laid on its side, rubbing its stomach happily. Ash looked over at her, but… did she seem curvier? He didn’t have much time to think it over. It was then a mechanical arm appeared grabbing the Pikachu and pulling her into a hole. He didn’t even have the energy to protest as the area filled with sleep powder again.The cool voice spoke, “Good, make sure she is pregnant.” it was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness again.

Ash slowly stirred again, eyes slightly blurry as he reopened them. “Not again…” he muttered, trying to move his hand, but found he couldn’t. “Wh-?!” He gasped, looking to the side and finding that he was bound standing up to some kind of table! He growled, feeling a bit of that electricity spark around him again as he struggled against his bonds, his muscles straining. They seemed to have put him in a new outfit as well, a skintight black shirt and shorts with the Rocket logo on them, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit of disgust at that, his package still straining the front. “Dammit this isn’t funny!” he shouted. “Let me go!!” 

“Would you please stop struggling for now.” Ash stopped as a door opened near him, one of the scientists coming in, although her face was somehow shrouded in the darkness. “We still have a few tests to run.”

Ash hissed at him, baring his teeth as he tried to break free, his claws at the ready, if he could just break his bonds! “Like hell! Get me off of here! NOW!” He shouted, letting himself spark out, only for the sparks to flood into his restraints. They were some kind of electric blockers! He flared his electricity more, only to leave himself panting. He was about to say further only for the scientist to grab his bulge, moaning as she massaged it.

“We only need to collect a few samples…” She said impassively, Ash moaning as she worked her hands into it. Why did her hands feel so good? He couldn’t even resist as his cock started hardening once more, pushing at the front more and more.

His hands clenched and unclenched, Ash trying his best to maintain control, but his tent only grew larger and larger, unable to resist the lady’s touches. “St-stop…” He moaned, barely able to pant that out as rips appeared in his outfit, his cock throbbing until it tore its way out with a vengeance, his breeding balls flopping out against his thighs as his pre leaked out heavily. He couldn’t believe its size… He was an average 6” this morning, and now… he could barely register it, a massive log reaching up to his chest, with thick orbs throbbing with cum. She hooked up a massive milker to his cock, Ash gasping as it began pumping quite viciously, his cock only eagerly responding as he strained at his bindings, clawed hands trying in vain to achieve release as he thrust his hips forward. It was only within a few agonizing minutes he was cumming, his balls already shooting a heavy load into the milker, where it was sucked elsewhere.

“Thank you for your service, pet.” The woman scoffed, walking off, but not before giving his cock a final stroke, letting a few leftover drops of jizz drop to the floor. “All right, fill the chamber with the pheromones.” She ordered as she walked out. In the afterglow of his orgasm, he could hear a faint sound, a slight hissing. A purple-pinkish-red gas began to fill the small arena. “These are pheromones of a pokemon we found on a series of islands. This smell has a variety of effects including being capable of enslaving humans… or arousing them. You’ll need it for your next ‘mate’ hmm, hmm, hmm.” the voice chuckled. From the ground another hole opened. Ash could barely register it, his nose having inhaled the fume. Instantly he was aroused despite his forcible milking, and his dick erected, darkening as it filled with blood, becoming harder than before while his balls began to swell visibly as they refilled for another seeding.

He heard a voice, in a mind of fog, “No way! I’m not doing it with the- this smell… YOU! YOU’RE CRAZY-!” but her words were drowned out by a gasping and huffing. He turned to the sound his body aflamed with desire, and burning with lust. He saw a woman nude, not much of a body with long hair of deep magenta… she was familiar but he didn’t care; he ran towards her and pounced his body weight and muscles pushing her to the ground.

He moved so his cock was pressing against her mouth and he thrusted back and forth trying to force it in. On the 4th thrust, she opened her mouth and he stuck it in. She began to lick and suck his length loudly, her mouth stretched by the hugeness of his girth. He thrust it in deep, his dick sliding down her throat farther and farther till it bulged visibly from her throat. He let out a low growl as he ejaculated, his dick so sensitive it took little to set it off.

His mate was Jessie of Team Rocket, she was forced to do this after her numerous failures were finally revealed and reported. James had a rather similar fate, while Meowth was being experimented on. However they would be allowed to work for the organization… if they made it with their minds intact. She swallowed his cum, her belly growing round as gallons worth of mixed jizz was pumped inside. He didn’t let up till he finished cumming, but even as he pulled his dick out, his balls were already refilling again this time swelling visibly larger, throbbing down to his knees

Even with her belly bloated, Jessie wanted more, her mind broken, the fumes from this strange pokemon was making her want more. It was the same for Ash. He wanted to do more, to breed and breed and breed... She sat up and stared at him before getting up and walking to him. They stood staring at each other, then she got to her knees and began to fondle his balls with one hand while the other pumped his length. He closed his eyes as his cock throbbed. The scientists watching were surprised when he grabbed her and pulled her up and she didn’t resist. He lifted her up then brought her down, spearing her on his length. His dick sank into her easily, the fumes doing more than just influence their minds. It influenced their bodies. Already it was showing effects on Ash, his dick being so engorged it had darkened from all the blood in it, while his balls were put into overdrive. For Jessie though, her nipples were erect and she even began to leak a bit of milk, while her pussy was made looser. As a result, even though he stuck in a dick as thick as his own arm, it fit in her easily almost snugly as if it was a perfect fit.

Indeed, they were shocked when they saw the boy pull her till their hips touched! They knew she was older and though they were near equal in height now, to take such a length would be humanly impossible, they could even see his dick bulging out of her skin it was so huge! Not to mention his balls which were somehow larger than before! The cool voice spoke, “Stop the gas!” she said and the hissing stopped. But it was too late the two were already in the throes of another set of intercourse. He raised and lowered her forcibly while she wrapped her legs around his waist, the two panting, sweat pouring from their bodies as he had now taken a standing position. Had the boy not had the enhanced strength, he wouldn’t have been able to carry the 189 pound full grown woman like this. They thrusted and gripped each other tightly for a full minute before the boy unloaded again.

Ash could fill her, shooting her full up with a deluge of cum carrying the genetic code of a hybrid potent and virile. Had she been in her normal state of mind, she would’ve been reviled carrying his seed to fuel her beloved leader's desires for his plan. More and more cum flooded her filling her womb and pushing into her ovaries. The scientists pulled the plug relatively speaking, “Get Vileplume in there and use Sleep Powder!” shouted the once cool voice as Jessie’s belly began to stretch till she looked 9 months pregnant and was still getting bigger! From above, the Vileplume dropped and it aimed it’s massive top at Ash and Jessie and fired the cloud. But instead of falling asleep, he only began to thrust again even as he was cumming and Jessie clung even tighter even as her belly attempted to push her away!

The nasally voice spoke, “It’s no good their blood pressure is too elevated and their adrenaline is through the roof! We must disable them!” it cried out in a worried tone!

The cool voice growled, “Vileplume vine whip!” it shouted.

The Vileplume nodded, “Plume!” and from it’s arms two vines shot out, one wrapping around Ash and under Jessie's arms, the other around Jessie’s groin and legs. With a great tug it pulled the two away even as the hybrid's cock kept spewing out large gouts of cum. “Plume, plume!” it shouted and it tossed Ash against the wall while setting Jessie down.

The voice ordered again, “Leech Seed!” and the Vileplume shot out seeds that hit both of them and plants began to grow from their bodies. Ash was about to rip them off and run to continue mating when he felt his energy drain out of him. Even with his heightened senses, he couldn’t maintain consciousness and was soon knocked out the same happening to Jessie as well. “Well… that went… pear-shaped.” said the cool voice.

It was then a calm voice spoke, “That’s not the only thing, there’s something going on with the Pikachu he mated, it suddenly began to grow in size and its body is changing shape. We need to contain both of these cases before we go to the next step of the experiment, that being the evolution process on a hybrid.” it said.

The cool voice spoke “Tch, this idea was not one with the highest success rate but the way things are going… we can’t stop now. Least of all for a few upsets. Put the boy in the Evolution Chamber, we’re going to evolve him.” it said.

The nasally voice interjected, “A-Are you sure let’s not ignore the fact that earlier he was able to chip the glass that was holding him and that could hold a Machamp!” it said worriedly.

The calm voice spoke, “In theory, but as we know well from  **_that_ ** Pokemon that there are those who can have overwhelming strength hidden deep within. To compensate though the Evolution Chamber will be reinforced twice over. We have time, what’s the progress on the female?” it asked.

The nasally voice sighed, “She’s been showing similar results, though she refused to attack till told a third time. Though whether she’s more stubborn or doesn’t like taking orders is up for debate. She however showed remarkable resilience during the breeding test, even going as far as to injure the Pokemon she was with. Sir, considering what we saw in her memories there’s only one being she would mate with.” the voice said.

There was silence, “If that is the case we shall grant her heart's true desire. But first we will evolve them both and test their capabilities afterward.” Said the calm voice.

The cool voice spoke, “You do remember the chances of evolution for the hybrids is less than 20%? And even should it, we're not sure how their body will change especially if it’s to the way we desire.” again silence.

Then the calm voice came again, “Yes perfect hybridization. If it fails we will simply dispose of him. Get the chamber ready now.”

**-Several Hours Later-**

Ash groaned as he woke up. He felt… strangely defiled, like he had done something dirty and sickening, not to mention cold. “Awoke from your nap have you?” Said the cool voice, it was then that light began to shine down and Ash saw he was nude.

He quickly covered his privates with one hand, although it would be more apt to say tried to cover, no single hand able to cover the endowments he had, while the other moved across his muscled chest. “Oh please, after what you did a few hours back there’s no need to cover yourself up.” said a calm strong voice. He blushed, then realized he was in a large chamber with thick glass. “Or should we show you the video?” Ash blushed red as some memories began to emerge in his mind. “I guess not… however since you’ve performed… admirably we’ll allow you something: a look at your companion.” a video screen appeared outside of the glass and it flickered on Ash gasped as he saw Misty… only to blush as he realized she was fingering herself furiously. “She didn’t take to the breeding phase quite well, injuring her partners.” said that voice. Ash growled then noticed the slight brown tail wagging as she leaned forward to get a better position “Yes we merged her DNA with that of an Eevee. Much like you, she gained similar abilities: increased strength, endurance and speed. Though unlike you, she didn’t succumb to her new instincts to breed… however that’s because she would rather breed with you.” Ash’s face was tomato red, deep down a part of him was glad that part of the affection he felt for her would be returned.

“However as things stand, we may terminate her… but if you proceed with this next test we’ll let her live… and we’ll give you your own.” Ash didn’t like that, even with his pokemon he wasn’t a ‘Master,’ he was their friend, he didn’t ‘own’ them. He ‘lived’ with them. “Well? Will you cooperate… or will you let her die.” said that annoyingly calm voice. Letting Misty die was unacceptable, so he nodded, “Very good, now then comes the critical junction of the test.” A hole opened before him and from it a small pillar appeared with a object in the center one Ash recognized very well, “Yes, a thunderstone, take it and evolve.” said the voice,  _ ‘Evolve and become our goal;he true Hybrid, a being that is truly half Pokemon and half human then we’ll see… see if this was worth the gamble to create a superior being.’ _ Ash looked at the stone he had remembered how his Pikachu refused to take the stone to fight against Sarge’s Raichu… he understood then why… he wouldn’t normally take it but if it meant that Misty lived… he would do it.

He reached for the stone and grabbed it; nothing happened. He then held it up and gripped it tightly. It was then he felt it, a surge going through his body, he dropped the stone and it clattered to the ground. He looked at his hand and saw his nails had extended slightly and thickened. “Pick it up… or we kill her.” Ash saw the screen and saw that there was a weapon pointed at Misty even as she kept working herself. He gritted his teeth and reached down to grab the Thunderstone. He gripped it even tighter and the surge filled him. He grunted as he felt the stone heat up then glow brightly. His own body began to glow and he felt his body changing.

Ash gripped it tightly as the light blinded him, he felt his body heat up “Aaaaaauuuuugggghhhh!” He roared. His arms bulged as did his legs, swelling with muscles but it didn’t stop there, he could feel the stone being absorbed into his hand and as it did a burning sensation filled his body. “Kkck!” He grunted as his legs began to change, lengthening but also changing, the bones reforming He fell to his knees as his bones cracked and popped, his shins rearranging themselves while his skin burned with a fiery itch he couldn’t scratch, his hands burning even as they slowly began to swell larger. His groin took a heavy helping of growth, his cock surging downward while his balls swelled like a pair of fleshy balloons.

His tail wagged and began to change, no longer short and stiff but now long and fluid. His teeth elongated, in particular his incisors while his teeth gained fang-like qualities. Another wave of change flooded him; his ears twitched longer and larger and reshaped till they were the same shape as a Raichu. Power flooded his body, raw overwhelming power that burst out of him in powerful blasts of electricity that filled the chamber as his evolution completed. When the light faded, he could only pant as he was on his knees. His feet felt strange, and he turned to see that his feet looked like a Raichu’s, elongated with the leg connecting to the knee in a reverse joint.

He tried to stand, only to stumble backwards and land on his butt, using the chance to look at his foot, or rather he tried to, but his newly enlarged schlong blocked his view. He felt just a bit of satisfaction at that, the monster beyond what most humans could take, but it was clear he was no monster, the behemoth reaching past his knees soft. After a while he could move his legs, and so he moved his feet forward. The foot had enlarged quite considerably, so much so that it was double its usual size and his toes had fused into three large ones with thick clawed tips. He was reminded of various pokemon that didn’t stand with their full foot, but rather on the tips of their toes. He placed his foot flat, then pushed himself up as he stood, his foot leaving the ground while his toes stayed firmly planted. He stood there for several seconds balancing on his new feet. He then took a step forward and found his step strong and heavy.

As Ash walked the scientists were speaking in hushed tones, “This is perfect, he has the perfect ratio of half human and half Pokemon now... and his body has the best traits for both.” said the calm voice, “How is the girl?” it asked.

The nasally voice spoke, “She has refused to take the water stone… however, we are planning on threatening her with his life to see if that’ll change her attitude.” silence.

The cool voice spoke, “Well, since he’s clearly a success, should we even bother with the power check? It seems he’s become stronger…” it said hesitantly.

The calm voice scoffed, “You know we must but this time, no battle, just a test of his output.” it said, “The surge from his evolution gave us an idea of his power but we must hook up the back-up generators in case of a surge.” it said.

As they talked, Ash looked at his hands, his body, his tail, and his package. He felt strong, not just physically but internally, the power inside of him was building up like a dynamo. He didn’t know how much power he had… but he did know how to use it. The pokemon instincts inside of him told him how to control it, to use it, and to find power inside of him. Thunderbolt, Thunder, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, and Double-Edge, he knew those attacks and could use them even if he wasn’t commanded to. Ironic that this free-will was part of the purpose of the experiment placed on him. 

To create an army that could be given a set of instructions from which they would then carry out those instructions. However, this army would be human enough that they could blend in with others and strike at places of power to send them toppling. It would grant Team Rocket a team of supranatural spies with the power to destroy the world… but only if they could suppress the human will.

The scientists thought that Ash would not be able to hear their whispers but the evolution had done more than just alter his body and power…. It had granted him other benefits. His hearing was sharper than ever while his brain was now much more critical in thinking. Typically Ash wasn’t smart but was inventive and quick thinking during a battle. Now that inventiveness and quick thinking was on him 24/7, he stared at them as he heard their words. They would test him againto see how much power there was. They would then try to evolve Misty… he couldn’t stop it… but he knew they would keep their word. They needed his cooperation; they needed this experiment to be a success. As long as they didn’t hurt Misty he would cooperate… and wait for the opening to escape.

The calm voice spoke, “Start the other Hybrids, and get that fool James evolved as well. With this, there’s no way that failure can happen. We will be counted among his elite and most trusted of his force.” a slight assent of agreement “Congratulations, you are everything we wanted you to be… you will get the girl… soon… but before you do we must test your power.” Ash didn’t speak.

He knew better than to reveal his enhanced hearing; it would be his ace in the hole. “Before that I want another thing!” there was silence, “I want to see Pikachu!” he shouted.

Again silence, then the calm voice, “To see him, you’ll need to be measured first. You have grown if you hadn’t noticed.” Ash bared his teeth, the large incisors glinting in the light, “Now, now it’ll be quick; here, we’ll even show you how big you are.” it said. A robotic eye fell from the ceiling and scanned Ash’s body. He watched it move up and down As it did, a small video screen appeared and began to display his measurements. He stood at 9’11’’ tall, just short of 10 feet, his muscle mass increased dramatically, with his body covered in smooth dark yellow fur while his chest and belly were white. His hands were a light brown as were his toes, with the two stripes on his back that signified a Raichu, and a tail that was 14 feet long. His face was mostly unchanged, save for the yellow cheek marks that were signature to the Pikachu line along with the same dark yellow fur.

Next came his cock which was, flaccid, 2 feet long with a girth of 6 inches. It’s predicted hard length was around 40-48 inches. Meanwhile, his balls were 28 inches in circumference though they were swelling with an accelerated production of sperm. Both his cock and balls were colored the same as his cream colored chest but the head was slightly darker in color. “Prepping for your mate?” The calm voice said. Ash punched the thick glass it shuddered and the ground but it didn’t crack. It seemed they had taken note of his original strength. “Well no matter here is your friend.” The video screen changed and Ash saw Pikachu floating in a blue liquid with strange tubes attached to him, his body crackling with electricity.

He saw his friend, and he ran to the glass and banged both fists on the glass, “Pikachu! What’re you doing to him!?” he demanded.

The cool voice chuckled, “Well we had thought one of our… earlier experiments had failed but you just recently showed it was a success. I take it you remember the female Pikachu you so savagely ravaged.” Ash did remember, “Well you see after you mated with her, she began to grow rapidly and immensely till she became like this.” The video screen changed Ash could only watch with shock as a Pikachu as big as a full grown man, but that wasn’t all. Her chest clearing showed signs of an actual bust while her bottom was more shaped like a human’s butt. “Yes, we tried mixing Pokemon and human DNA with a Pokemon first. However nothing changed… but now we might need to alter the injections a bit. You’ve seen your friend… but we must test your abilities if you want the girl.” Ash nodded.

The calm voice spoke, “Good, your cooperation is well appreciated.” From above, a hole opened and several machines came down, one of them with a grip. “Grab the device and use as much electricity as you can.” Ash grabbed it, his arm muscles bulging and there was a slight squeak from the grip. He focused on the power, bringing up as much as he could, his body sparked and crackled lightning building up inside of him.

He then let loose with a loud “Chhhaaaaaaaa!” and electricity shot out of his body, flooding the glass which looked like a giant light bulb with all the electricity.

The nasally voice spoke, “100,000… 1,000,000… 10,000,000! It keeps rising!” it sounded panicked.

The calm voice commanded, “Stop, that’s enough!” Ash felt his mind say the words  _ ‘Obey!’ _ However, his new mental fortitude would allow him to resist the command, but for Misty’s sake, he would pretend to obey. He stopped releasing his electrical powers and released the device. “Final charge?” it asked.

The nasally voice gasped, “100,000,000 volts!” it said.

A slight “Ohh?” from that ever so annoying voice, “You got quite the juice, far more powerful than any normal Raichu that’s for sure.” There was a pause, “Knock him out, then give him his girl.” Sleep Powder fell from the ceiling, but instead of immediately knocking out Ash, he was able to retain lucidity and it wasn’t till after several seconds that his eyes began to feel heavy. He sat down and was asleep.

“Ash… Ash…! Ash!” Ash woke up through bleary eyes he saw the orange hair and green eyes he knew it was her.

He sat up, “Mis-ty?” He had been hoping that they wouldn’t do anything to her… but he saw the frill around her neck, her blue skin, the fin-like ears, and the mermaid-like tail. “W-What did they do to you!?” He growled, electricity sparking off his body, she moved back away from him. He calmed down, “I’m sorry.” he said, “What happened?” he asked.

She blushed, “They were doing experiments on me and eventually they told me to take a water stone and evolve with it… when I told them no, they told me they were going to kill you.” she said. He gritted his teeth. While he was asleep, they must’ve aimed a weapon at him. “So… I evolved.” she said, “What about you?” she asked.

Ash explained everything he knew but lowered his voice when talking about what they had been speaking to each other thinking he couldn’t hear them. “We need to get out of here.” he said. He looked around. They were in another tube that had been enlarged so they had plenty of space to walk around, but it was small enough that they couldn’t run around. It was also made of that thickened glass they had used to contain him before. But strangely the only light there was from the top and bottom.

  
She looked down sadly, “We can’t.” she said, Ash looking at her confused, then she stood up and he saw a black device on her stomach, “If you do anything against them, they’ll shock me with electricity. It hurts… alot.” she said.

Ash gritted his teeth then a thought occurred to him, “Wait, that might be our ticket out of he-” he began, but when he looked up, her saw her breasts, bare blue breasts with dark blue nipples, he paused then he shook his head. He could hear Prof. Oak already, ‘Now isn’t the time for that!’ He could only imagine what the poor guy would think... he gestured for her to come down. She blushed but did so. While he had been checking out her boobs, her eyes fell to his cock, which made her heart thud in her chest. “I have Volt Absorb. When I absorb electricity I get bigger and stronger. It wasn’t that much before but now… It might be enough to get us out.” he said.

She looked at him doubtfully, “You have Volt Absorb? But Pikachu’s don’t have that.” she said quietly, but almost loud enough to be heard.

He shushed her, “Shh, we don’t want them to figure it out.” and indeed the scientists didn’t. The scientists expected the girl to make the plans to bust out; they didn’t consider Ash would’ve been smart enough to work a way out. Admittedly though, it all hinged on Ash’s assumption that the ability he had was stronger in his evolution. But there was something we have to do first, he leaned in and began to sniff Misty. She blushed and went to slap him but he caught her hand lazily and pushed her down sniffing her taking in her scent. Doing so made his heart thud in his chest and his body grow heated.

Misty was embarrassed and surprised as he sniffed her from top to bottom, “W-What are you-!?” she gasped then he raised his head so he was staring into her eyes. They were locked, Misty knew what he had been doing and her heart thudded with joy and elation. They didn’t hesitate as they kissed each other hotly and passionately, their hands exploring each other’s bodies. Ash felt the smooth skin that Misty had, along with her enlarged butt and bust. Misty could feel his fur, his muscles and his cock which was now starting to engorge. Ash could hear the quiet murmuring, it irked him to be watched but his heart begged him to ignore them and keep on with his mating. He listened to it, for he knew that Misty was indeed one he could say he loved. He broke the kiss and stood up. Misty, after regaining herself, did so as well she stood and the two found she was a head shorter than him. He smiled as he put a hand on his now fully hard and throbbing schlong.

“Who's the short one now?” He said, not able to resist giving her the hassle when she would mention about his height. She smiled then she cupped her breasts and pushed them up to encourage him. Was he ever so encouraged, he reached down and grabbed her butt and lifted her up.·He placed her so she was between him and his raging cock and they kissed again while his hands grabbed and squeezed her new big butt that had to be at least 40 inches across, just smaller than his dick’s length

When they broke, she was panting and huffing then she leaned in and purred into his ear, “Take me!” and he responded by raising her up so that she was high enough to come down on his huge cock.

He lowered her down slowly, gently not wanting to hurt her. Misty had two halfs battling for dominance, the human side shouted at her to not do this so that she wouldn’t be split in two, but the Pokemon side of her told her that she could fit it in easily enough. That half was correct, her new physiology would allow her to fit down easily enough. Vaporeon’s cells were very similar to water, it was what allowed them to use the move called Acid Armor where they could turn into water to increase their defense or to camouflage… but for Misty it would allow her to take dicks of virtually any size and not be injured. When she felt her folds spread, she trembled with excitement, she had endured their sexual torment for this moment which she admittedly didn’t expect to have till they were both older but now she was eager to get it now.

Ash watched as inch after inch was swallowed up by Misty’s pussy. He saw his length bulging against her skin, and after he got a solid 2 feet in, he saw her womb was being pushed up by his monstrously large head. He knew, instinctually, that he could fit all of it in, but he felt this was enough for what he wanted. He saw her tail wagging like a happy dog and he began to move, raising and lowering while thrusting in synch allowing himself to sink in another foot inside with each thrust in.

Misty panted and moaned loudly, her tail whipping around and around. It felt too good her body was responding to his and the feel of his head punching into her womb only to slide out again made her aware of her deep desire… her desire to love Ash, marry him, and have his children and with those huge balls she knew he could do it easily. Just thinking that made her orgasm her juices spraying onto his schlong. The smell of her juices aroused him and unconsciously he sparked a bit making her wince, Ash realized his mistake and looked at her apologetically she nodded accepting it and he resumed his thrusting.

For the next 5 minutes, they would go from one position to the next with Misty orgasming 6 times total as Ash played with her breasts, butt and clit. He was so close to release and he knew it would be far larger than any he had ever done before. They were standing Ash behind her while she was shown to the glass for all to see he leaned into her ear, “I’m gonna cum.” he told her. She leaned her head back, and her hand went to his chin, they kissed her seal of approval and he slammed it all in his cock bulging and his balls rising up and he began unloading. He pumped gallons of cum within seconds her belly rapidly inflating larger and larger. The scientists watched amazed as her belly began to grow to the point that her legs were covered.

Ash had another minute's worth of cum left to pump out when a voice said, “Pull out, now!” he growled and obeyed, lifting Misty off his cock, both of them whining as his cock swelled, and unleashed its load on their prison, letting his dick spray, the cum splattered against the glass and was slowly filling up the floor. Misty could only watch in admiration, seeing Ash’s whole body tense as he rode the wave of his orgasm, before thrusting his hips forward and letting another spray of jizz lose. He had to actually brace himself against the wall, his orgasm was so strong, till finally it began dying down, his cock still throbbing hard in front of him. “Drain and wash.” from above water began to spray down splattering on them and causing the cum on the walls to slide down to the floor where small grates opened draining out the cum, “Analyze it for- What!?” Ash stared, unable to believe what he was seeing, Misty was shuddering as the water landed on her. As it did, her breasts and butt began to grow and her muscles were throbbing and bulging. “Stop!” The shower stopped but the damage was done. Misty’s body had changed, her once thin limbs bulging with muscles while her breasts had easily doubled in size, as did her butt. He was still holding her up but had felt her weight increase.

Misty sighed, “Ahhhh that felt so good.” She said then she saw herself in the cleaned glass. “Ah my body… wait we-” she began but the device on her body began to hum.

The calm voice shouted, “you will stay put or be electrified into a crisp.” Misty balked but Ash stood up.

He growled at them, “Do that and you’ll regret it!” his tail moving silently toward Misty.

The cool voice laughed, “Oh ho, ho, ho, ho! You wish to be shown an example do you? Very well! Turn it on!” the moment she said on Ash’s tail whipped toward Misty wrapping around the device. He could feel the power he just hoped he could absorb it. The buzzing intensified, then he felt it, the power of electricity surging through the device he had wrapped his tail all around to cover all possible places it could go.

Electricity surged out of the device and into him. As it did, he felt the energy flowing into him and his body getting hot. “Tch, he’s trying to discharge the electricity into himself up the voltage! We’ll fry her to a crisp.” Ash felt it more power flowing out of the device into himself. He hoped he was getting more than just this heat… then his body responded to the power filling him up. His muscles began to expand, but more than just that his body started to grow as did his enormous package. It was starting slow but the surge in power was making it come faster. He could feel his body starting getting bigger and stronger.

“S-Stop! He still has the Volt Absorb!” the once calm voice shouted.

The cool voice scoffed, “So what, it barely changed him before-” then it stopped as it seemed to notice the rather obvious growth coming from the electric hybrid. Only a few seconds he had been almost 10 feet tall, but now he was easily 12 feet tall… and still growing! ”Turn it off!” Ash could only smirk; he had now got them in a panic.

_ ‘But you won’t be able to stop it, now that I got the flow I can make it continue by giving it some of my own energy!’  _ and using his electricity he sent a powerful but precise jolt strong and precise enough to fry the controlling circuits, forcing the device to keep pumping out electricity. The circuit was fried and it began to pump out more… but then.

Misty gave a gasp, “A-Ash!” she said, he looked and saw that some of the electricity was spilling out to her.

_ ‘Protect her!’ _ it rang in his head, he wrapped his body around her, covering as best he could to absorb more,  _ ‘I need more! I need more power!’ _ Misty gasped as Ash held her strongly yet gently. His body warm to the touch, the electricity no longer flowing into her now being absorbed by him and his now rapidly growing body.

The calm voice shouted, “fill it with-” it was about to say water but realized it wouldn’t do much if anything it’d make things worse not only would the girl absorb the water but the electrical power would be increased making the boy grow even more. “Sand and rocks! We’ll bury them both and use their corpse for data!” and the light vanished from above the two as a downpour of sand and stones fell down on the two.

Ash felt the rocks hitting him but they didn’t hurt, for it was too late, he had grown too large his body was pressing against the glass.it was hardened for sudden explosive force but constant pressure wasn’t a factor. They hadn’t factored in a 16 ft hybrid Raichu and his 7 ft cock pushing up against the wall. Misty gasped, “Ash!” she cried out she was being squeezed by his huge body he was so large now..

But he only smiled, “Don’t worry Misty… we’ll get out of here.” but he didn’t speak it in the human language but as a pokemon. She understood, though the scientists were oblivious. He began to push with his arms holding off on letting loose a charge. He kept pushing, putting on pressure, then they heard the glass cracking where his hands and his growing cock pushed against it.

The calm voice was no longer calm, “Evacuate! Seal off the lab and get Pokemon with Poison Powder out!” it shouted as Ash pushed with all his strength, the glass cracked again then shattered Ash fell slightly but with a huge hand he grabbed the flooring that the scientists had been standing on and looked around at his enemies. Six scientists stood: 3 men and 3 women.Ash stood, Misty wrapped in his massive tail as he towered over them being over 18 feet tall, his head bashing the tube that they had been using to pour stuff on them with. He stumbled slightly, his muscles grown bigger, as he was unused to his new size, together with his 9 ft cock throbbing in front of him, leaking drops of pre half a human’s size. He looked around, then heard a beeping he raised his tail and held out his hand, Misty fell out and the device was beeping. “H-He sucked out all the energy inside of it!” said one man, Ash felt himself grow another 5 feet, one hand gripping his hard cock to stabilize as his balls swelled. “We underestimated him!”

Ash smirked, “You’re damn right you did! Nobody hurts my mate and get away with it.” he raised one foot high and sent it toward the scientists. They ran away avoiding the large foot. Misty watched from his hand then she looked at the device.

She looked at Ash, “Ash take this thing off!” He stopped his stompfest and turned to her; he then held up a clawed finger and used it to rip the device off; he then threw it into the hole that surrounded their former prison. “Let’s get out of here!” she said.

He nodded, he walked to the huge walls, clenched his hand into a fist and punched it the wall crumbled easily he ignored the large metal door entirely and began punching his way through, Misty climbed his body till she was in his hair, like a thick Pikachu compared to his new size. She watched as Ash plowed through the facility accessing other parts of it, as he did, she saw tubes filled with liquids and humans and pokemon floating in them with tubes in them. “Ash look!” he paused and turned to the tubes.

He frowned, “Much as I want to help them we can’t really if I just break their things open who knows what’ll happen… look.” he pointed at the display, “If we destroy these recklessly they could die... we can come back later and free them,” but his ears could pick up the sounds of new hybrids, others who have been fused into pokemon… he gritted his teeth, “Hold on we’re going this way.” he said and he turned toward the direction of the cries which was coming from behind. 

Ash crashed through the facility occasionally causing circuits to fly out. Cut off and spilling electricity, he would absorb the electricity and shoot up a few more feet. Eventually he got so large that his head hit the ceiling while his huge weight caused him to sink through the ground to the floor causing more electrical discharges and more growth. It was almost overwhelming, the sheer power in his thick muscles, the desire to shove his cock into his mate now... Chaos descended on the Rockets; it was fortunate for them that their boss wasn’t there. But Ash’s rampage caused some of their newer hybrids to escape. In fact during said rampage he came across a familiar hybrid, a dog with blue and black fur having sex with… “Oh god it’s them!” Misty said. Ash looked like it was definitely Jessie who was currently being filled by… James, but he was an Arcanine now... Unlike normal Arcanine who had red and gold fur, he had blue and black fur. Jessie’s belly was bulging dangerously… but neither Ash or Misty tried to stop them… they could go on their own. He continued going through till walking became… tedious. His head was grinding against the ceiling and he had to lift his legs high just to step forward, which combined with the log at his front was both arousing and tedious.

He growled, “Alright it’s time to get out of here.” But before he did anything he heard a familiar voice.

“Human Pikachu!” he turned and saw the enlarged female Pikachu. he nearly blushed as he saw her huge bare breasts jiggling as she waved at him. “You a Raichu now? And so big!” she purred.

Misty looked at then turned to Ash, “What’s with her?” She asked suspiciously.

Ash frowned, “Look they made me have sex with her as part of their experiment ok? I couldn’t do anything about it.” Misty glared at him angrily, “Look, I never really got love till like… 2 minutes ago… but look at what we are now! We’re not human and we’re not pokemon we’re in between…. Things are gonna change for both of us… the biggest one being we can’t be around people…” he said Misty frowned but knew he was right. With these bodies, the only ones they could count on were themselves and others of their own species… and maybe other pokemon. He looked down, as he towered over the facility. He had to at least be 49 feet tall now… the facility wasn’t that large… he could feel the deep desire to crush it as he lifted one large paw… just one foot could demolish the whole thing, but he didn’t find his partner… Pikachu was probably there.

His tail moved and it suddenly stabbed into the ground as he began expelling the stored electricity out his tail.is body began to shrink back down. When he was now 20 feet tall he stopped. He raised Misty to his face, he sniffed her deeply, his mind memorizing her scent. She looked at him quietly, “Go, I’ll catch up I gotta find Pikachu.” he said she nodded and ran off spraying water in front and using it as a surfboard to get out. Ash went back inside to see the female Pikachu run up to him, “Did you see a male Pikachu here?” He asked. She nodded, “Can you take me to him?” He asked.

It looked up at him, “If you take me with you when you leave then yes.” Ash nodded and she turned and ran through the broken walls, Ash following her. As they went along grunts tried to stop them only for Ash to shock them with blasts of electricity as he ran before they could even pull out their pokeballs. The base was a mess, alarms going off and hybrids running to and fro most running toward the holes in the walls and escaping. Others got caught and were being escorted when Ash would stop and shock them. With each attack, he would shrink a bit only to grow again when he passed through the broken walls. The female Pikachu would bowl through any humans that got in her way, it was clear she had no interest in them but in him as he would look back at him constantly as she ran. Eventually they came to a large door of metal. Ash clenched his hand into a fist and punched it, it bent he kept doing it till it broke and he pushed his way in. Some scientists turned to face him but he swung his hips and his massive flaccid length smacked them aside into the wall. Getting whacked by a new move, Iron Dick, was probably not on their job description...

They slid down unconscious while Ash approached the tube in the middle of the room. Inside it, floating in liquid was Pikachu… but Pikachu was different. For one, he had a more humanoid look, similar to how Ash was. He bent down, due to his size, looking at the display which read ‘Pokemon Humanization process 90% complete.’ He gritted his teeth, realizing he would have to wait till his friend was finished… but even as he made to sit down, he heard the shouts of, “He’s in here! Use everything necessary!” He growled then looked at the female Pikachu.

She looked at him confusedly. “Shock me!” He ordered, and she didn’t hesitate as she fired a thunderbolt at him and his body took the electricity absorbing it. He grew till his head nearly touched the ceiling, cock throbbing eagerly as his balls seemed to pulse especially large, and he waved at her to stop. She did and ran up next to him, they could hear the pokeballs shooting out the pokemon and various commands. From the hole, a barrage of fire, poison, and darkness shot out. Ash held up his hand, “RAICHUUUU!” He shouted as a blast of lightning shot out from his hand and hit the barrage. The two collided and exploded, canceling out the blasts and damaging the pokemon at the door while Ash merely got some smoke on his body, he had shrunk a bit however as a result.

“What the hell did those scientists make!? This monster is as strong as a Legendary!” Ash had to admit the grunt had a point. The power flowing through him was far stronger than any he had ever seen, and he had seen a fair few legendary pokemon. He looked back at the small display screen. It was at 96%, he gritted his teeth then growled as he felt a powerful attack hit his chest. He felt pain briefly as he turned to see a Mega Houndoom growling at him. He knew better than to try and talk to it. If it was a Mega then it had a strong bond with its trainer. He charged up, electricity sparking off his body. His tail came forward and began to twirl in a circular motion, electricity sparked and cracked from it. A thunder cloud began to form then it crackled and sparked till finally a massive Thunder flew out and hit the Houndoom. It howled as it was electrified, then when it stopped it fell over fainted, reverting back to normal. HIs sharp ears heard the ding of the machine behind him. Instantly, his tail whipped around, glowing brightly as he unleashed an Iron Tail breaking the glass and his tail wrapped around his anthrofied partner.

He bent till he was on all fours “Get on my back.” he said and the Pikachu jumped as he placed his own onto his back with the tail wrapped around. He then ran out, head lowered as his muscles bulged and he ran out as a blur using a Quick Attack. Within seconds, he was out of the building. He dug in his feet, skidding and leaving large trenches in the ground. He turned around, seeing the base as a mischievous idea grew in his mind. “Shock me.” He said, turning towards the Pikachu, but she seemed confused. “Just trust me!” He grinned, standing up as his massive cock pointed directly at her, and the Pikachu nodded. 

She did so using all her strength to make him grow, the electricity arching towards him. He shuddered as he felt the full force of the electricity strike him, pulling towards his cock as if it was a lightning rod. “GRAGH!” He growled as the electricity surged into him, falling to his knees from the pleasure. He gritted his teeth as his pecs pushed out, arms growing thicker than Machoke as his abs tightened into a massive 10-pack. He sighed as his ass grew tighter, twin cheeks built to support his tail and wait, enough to make any female poke drool. His legs swelled, thighs rubbing against each other for space as he turned around, drooling as he felt the sheer pleasure. He somehow turned around, resting his behind in the dirt as he continued to grow, his size digging groves into the dirt. He held one hand up, watching as his arm grew larger and longer, an asymmetry pulling him off balance before the other swelled to match. His tail swung out, 1.5x his size as it wiped out a row of trees behind him. He looked down, watching in awe as his cock surged upwards, moving past his eyeline while his balls drooped lower, forcing his legs apart as the disproportionate orbs ached with his baby makers.

He grew bigger and bigger it seemed without end till he finally stopped, leaving him a panting, sweaty, musky mess, the other Pikachu already soaked between her legs. She fell to her knees exhausted, as Ash slowly collected himself. When he stood up, he watched in awe as he rose, and rose… and rose! He towered above the building, even his smaller companion not much but a doll compared to him. Seeing the trees coming barely to his knees was so arousing, as he looked down at it, then he decided to do something funny. Grabbing his dick, he lowered himself down and used it to squash a portion of the building. Since he was so large he couldn’t feel any pain from this action now the building had a sizable penis shaped dent on it. In his eagerness though, he wasn’t aware as he slammed his cock right into the main generator room, plunging his cock into the massive amounts of energy. “CHAAAAAA!” Ash gasped, shivering as a large amount of the stored power surged back into himself. He growled, eyes growing thinner as he began thrursting further, his female Pikachu watching in sheer awe as he continued to grow, feet growing larger and back clearly visible from behind. Ash’s immense form growing larger, until 150 ft of pokeboy… or perhaps man, was staring down at it. His clawed hands wrapped around his throbbing member, 90 ft of pure virile cock, disproportionate thanks to the energy sucked into it, his tail slowly inching down as it began wrapping around, and around, and around… Together with his hands rubbing, and his hips thrusting, he began getting into a comfortable rhythm of stroking himself off.

Lost to his senses, he could only growl, cries of “Rai!” audible to all who looked as this muscular poke god masturbated atop this base, muscles covered in a sweaty sheen, his ass like another moon in the sky. Each thrust forward sent his wrecking ball sized balls flopping forward, till they smacked back against his knees with the groan of release. Drops of pre began raining down on the base, collapsing parts of it in on itself as Ash moaned. His tongue lagged out as he jerked off, sparks unwillingly emanating from his cheek sacs as he grew close. He could feel himself getting close, veins throbbing on his cock as his muscles tensed, each stroke growing more and more violent… till “RAICUMMMMMMMMM!!!!!” Ash roared, unfortunate Rocket members just exiting the building caught in his explosion, jizz raining down all over the base as Ash used Cum Dance on it, multiple spurts blasting parts of it, and ruining them totally, till after a lake of cum had been unleashed on the former hideout, Ash finally panting and regaining some senses. He looked down, just a bit embarrassed before bending back down to pick up female Pikachu and his own friend, his clawed hand digging the land out to pick them up. Satisfied, he turned back to where Misty had run and with the two Pikachu’s in tow, his footfalls stomping across the forest.

“Ughhh, did he really have to cum on us?” One of the new recruits asked, a teen down on his luck. The team had promised him wealth and fame if he joined, but so far, it had just delivered destruction and orgasms. Just stupid guard duty gone wrong...

Following her scent, Ash entered a forest and he slowed as he entered the treeline following her scent. Eventually he found her in a clearing with a body of water. She sat on the edge, and he saw why the water seemed to be low but the reason for that was her massive butt, bust and muscle build. She turned to face him, and her eyes went wide, looking up and up and smiled at him, scowled at the female Pikachu and frowned as he set down his partner on the ground. She licked her lips at his massive cock, while Ash let off a good flex, a drop of pre landing with a splash in the clearing. “Maybe someday Misty, we can see how far I can push you!!” He then stabbed his tail into the ground and discharged, doing so till he was about 10 feet tall, although he seemed to be greatly disappointed. Misty walked up to him and he grabbed her as she jumped and kissed him, despite being a few feet shorter. He returned it gratefully, both engaging in a makeout session, while the female Pikachu’s cheek sparked with jealousy but that was about it. He set her down and sat down. She crawled onto his massive package and sat on top of it.

She looked at him then at Pikachu, “What do we do?” She asked.

He shrugged, “Not sure… probably tell our friends and family we’re ok somehow.” He said.

She nodded, then they heard a grunting and turned to see Ash’s Pikachu sitting up, his yellow hair wild and ruffled, similar to Ash, his face much more humanoid, his body more humanoid, his endowments… very humanoid. “What happened to me… where’s…” he looked around then he saw Ash. “Ash! You’re-!” He began then stopped, “This is a mess…” he said.

Ash smiled, “Yeah it is.” Pikachu blinked.

Then his eyes widened, “You can understand me!?” he asked, the two hybrids nodded, “Wow… well… that’s new… so what do we do?” he asked. “Oooh, this stupid thing…” He cursed, one hand gripping over a foot of cock between his legs, so massively thick he could only hope of getting one hand halfway around it.

Ash looked up into the sky, “Well we were talking about that… apart from telling our folks we’re ok… only thing I can think of is… starting our own race.” He said, Misty blushed at that, “Team Rocket won’t stop with just us, and even if they did, one of those groups from back then will probably jump on their research. An army of hybrid pokemon? Too good to pass up.” he said. He stared at the sky then he turned to Misty, he leaned down and nuzzled her gently she returned it happily, “That being said I hope you won’t get jealous in the future.” he said as he broke away. She blushed but knew what he meant even if it meant giving up the idea of him for herself.

In the future, Misty would find that Ash was just as faithful and loving to her as he was to the others that came into their ‘pack.’ He looked at Misty then and he reached out and grabbed her and kissed her again, “Hey let’s go again.” he said. She looked at him then purred while his Pikachu just walked backward as his trainer raised Misty up to pierce her.

He walked into the female Pikachu who wagged her tail playfully, “How about me big boy?” She purred to him. It was safe to say that for the next few hours the forest was restless with the moanings and mating of the four.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

Ash held Misty’s hands as she cried out, her belly bulging and her legs spread out. She was giving birth to her first egg. Ash was curious as to how she would since she was half Human and half Pokemon now. The two were in a small cave that Ash had dug out with his massive claws. In the past 4 weeks, they had spoken with Pokemon and had made friends with them. It had been an arduous process though, “Haaaa it hurts… but it feels good too!” she cried out he leaned in rubbing his face into her neck and she panted weakly then grunted as she pushed again. The egg slid out and cluttered onto the floor, however her belly was still quite bloated.

Ash licked her neck. “One more.” He purred and she leaned to his head, taking comfort from his warm body. She once again started pushing, unlike the first time though, her egg was coming out much smoother and quicker. Within 10 minutes, the second egg was birthed and her belly was flat. Ash nuzzled her, “Good job.” he said as Misty smiled, and kissed him. It was then that the large female Pikachu walked toward them from the forest. They had named her Claire, to be able to not confuse her with his partner. “Claire?” He asked.

She walked up to him and nuzzled him, “There’s a few hybrids out looking for you two.” she said. Ash sighed, then he got up and Claire’s body sparked, as she then shocked him and he began to grow. She stopped when he stood over 20 feet tall, and he walked forward.

He paused, “Take care of her.” he asked, as Claire nodded and went to help Misty with her eggs. Ash nodded and turned forward, “Alright then, let’s add more to our ranks.” he said. For the past few weeks the two had been bombarded by evolved Hybrids, Team Rocket was desperate to get the two, possibly because they had the most power and had such unique interactions with their abilities… possibly because they wanted to just humiliate and enslave them… he didn’t know but he wouldn’t let them his love for Misty had grown immensely. He loved her deeply and would not be separated from her unwillingly. If they were going to get her, he would fight back with all he had. He could see them using hybrid Mightyenas, tits and cock large and throbbing, their noses would be used to sniff out him and her. He resolved to go into the mountains after this to make it harder for them to track. As they looked up at him and growled, he sparked with electricity. “Let’s get this over with.” he said.

**-Team Rocket HQ-**

Giovanni stood watching the tubes filled with humans and pokemon that were producing his army of hybrids. He then turned to look behind him to see a woman standing there with blue hair and large glasses, “When will it be complete?” he asked.

The woman smiled and grabbed her glasses pulling them, “Even with our losses, it’ll take about 2 years to fully train them to be commanded… in the meantime we have some candidates to bring back the boy and girl.” She snapped her fingers and the room darkened, holographic displays appeared showing Ash’s friends, “I doubt he’ll be willing to hurt them.” she said.

He smiled, “Get them… and turn them into hybrids that boy is key to our plans, with his power we may find Mewtwo once again… and possibly have the power needed to take the Alpha… with that we can shape this world as we see fit.” he chuckled, darkly…

Fin?

* * *

<https://www.furaffinity.net/view/40786452/>


End file.
